This applicant has already provided an apparatus for molding a mold.
The apparatus can mold a mold by pressurizing a foam mixture composed of granular aggregate, water-soluble binders, and water, and injecting it into a cavity of a heated metal mold. The apparatus is comprised of:
a hollow rectangular-parallelepiped body having a bottom plate disposed at a lower opening of the body, the bottom plate having an injection hole to inject the foam mixture,
a means for containing the foam mixture having functions as a mixing bath to mix granular aggregate, water-soluble binders, and water, and as a pressurized vessel to inject the foam mixture into a metal mold, and
a means for closing and opening the injection hole.    Patent document 1: International Patent Laid-open Publication No. WO 2005/089984 A1
In this conventional apparatus for molding a mold, there is a problem in that when the foam mixture is pressurized and injected into the cavity of the metal mold, air in the cavity causes defects in the mold.
This invention intends to solve that problem. Namely, the purpose of this invention is to provide a method for filling a foam mixture in a cavity of a metal mold without causing defects in the mold, and to provide an apparatus for molding a mold by using the method.